


Plot Negotiations

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Community: fandomweekly, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and the writer have a difference of opinion regarding the direction the story is taking.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2021) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Plot Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Theme Prompt: #016 – Fourth Wall at fandomweekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

After yet another long and draining day at work Ryo decided it would be good to just kick back and relax for the evening. He hadn’t made so much as the mildest of objections to Dee automatically assuming he was invited to dinner and wasn’t even insisting on cooking for the two of them; he’d readily agreed to his partner’s suggestion that they pick up takeout on the way back to his apartment.

Both men were worn out from a tough working week that was barely halfway through. Their two days off in the middle of the following week were still a long way off and the rest of their week looked to be just as exhausting as the three days that had already passed. A night off from doing anything that required a physical effort was exactly what they needed to recharge their batteries. 

Working through what for most people would be the weekend was never fun, and Ryo was thankful they only drew that duty once a month. He was also glad he’d decided to let Bikky go away with Carol and her aunt for a couple of days; they wouldn’t be back until late Sunday evening, so he didn’t have the boy to worry about.

Letting himself and Dee into the apartment, Ryo hung up his coat and toed his shoes off then made straight for the kitchen to fetch plates and put coffee on, while Dee headed into the lounge with their food, putting the bag on the coffee table while he turned the TV on.

Flopping onto the sofa, remote in hand, he began to flick through the channels, looking for something to watch.

“Wait a minute; you don’t seriously think we’re gonna just sit around watchin’ TV all evenin’, do ya?”

The writer paused her typing and frowned at Dee. “Well, yes, that’s the general idea.”

“You have got to be kiddin’ me!”

“Um, no. What’s wrong with a cosy evening in front of the TV? I don’t know what you’re complaining about; you can watch a football game.”

“It’s not football season.” Dee scowled mutinously at the writer.

“It could be if I…”

Dee didn’t give the writer a chance to finish. “But it’s not, and you know it!”

“Fine, basketball then. I know you love your basketball.”

“Ain’t basketball season either. What country d’you live in?”

“England, not that it’s any of your business.”

“Figures if you don’t know when basketball season is.”

“How about ice hockey then, or baseball? There’s got to be some kind of sport on, hasn’t there? And don’t look at me like I’m stupid or something!”

“Then don’t talk stupid! Better yet, don’t talk at all; just get on with the writin’. None of this watchin’ TV stuff though; I want some action!”

“Action? I thought you’d be glad to kick back and relax for once, especially after everything I’ve put you two through recently. I got you electrocuted if you recall, and shot, and poor Ryo’s had a fractured wrist and broken toes, not to mention that one really bad day…”

“Not the chasin’ bad guys kind of action! You know what I’m talkin’ about, so don’t play dumb.”

“Dee, this is supposed to be a G-rated fic, suitable for everyone!”

“So what? You can change the rating can’t ya? Bump this baby right on up to NC-17; wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Yes, and as I recall every single time I’ve had to do that it’s been your fault!”

“What can I say? I’m a man; I have my needs, and right now I need to…”

The writer cut Dee off quickly, before he could say too much. “Shhhh would you? This community has a ‘no explicit content’ rule! Do you want to get me kicked out? I like it here; I can win banners.”

“Can’t you post this one someplace else? Ah come on,” Dee wheedled. “You know you want to. Hell, I know I want to!”

“And what about Ryo? What if he just wants to relax, watch TV, or read a good book?”

Dee smirked wickedly. “Betcha I could change his mind; wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done that either.”

“Dee Laytner, you are an incorrigible horndog!”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Some days it is. As for posting somewhere else, that’s not happening. I started this piece for a particular challenge at a particular community and…”

“Yeah, yeah, no explicit content; I get it. So don’t write explicit, just fade to black; I can take it from there.”

“You’ve got an answer for everything, don’t you?”

“It’s a talent.” Dee grinned, looking insufferably smug.

“It’s a nuisance, and so are you.”

“So do I win?”

“How about if I promise to write a sequel?”

Dee considered the offer for a moment. “I guess I could work with that.”

Ryo entered the lounge and set a tray on the coffee table. “Dee? Is everything okay?”

“What?” Dee turned to his lover, confused.

“I could hear you muttering while I was in the kitchen, I thought you must be on the phone.”

“Oh, no, nothin’ like that, babe; I was just thinkin’ aloud.”

“What about?” Ryo sat down and passed Dee a plate and cutlery before reaching for the takeaway bag.

“Wonderin’ what to do this evenin’; doesn’t look like there’s anything all that good on TV.”

“Well, we could watch a DVD instead.”

“We could do that, sure, but I was thinkin’ more along the lines of gettin’ an early night. You’ve been kinda tense the last few days, but I bet I could relax ya.” Dee winked.

“Oh. OH!” Ryo blushed as he realised what Dee was talking about.

“The House Ape’s not here, we’ve got the place to ourselves, no interruptions guaranteed,” Dee offered by way of enticement.

“Hm, well… Is it okay with you if we eat first?” 

Dee grinned. “Probably best we do; we’re gonna need the energy.” He started to load his plate. “Thanks, guess this means I owe ya one,” he murmured.

“Don’t think I won’t collect,” the writer assured him.

Ryo frowned at his partner. “What was that, Dee?”

“Nothin’, babe, nothin’ at all. This looks great. I’m starvin’; let’s eat!”

The End


End file.
